


Heart of Blades I

by chawanmushii



Series: Reset [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post S8, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the reality where everything turns out fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chawanmushii/pseuds/chawanmushii
Summary: “Let me see that,” Lance demands, kneeling down as his mask de-materializes.Keith grunts, his own mask fading and releasing the forearm he held in a tight grip, causing Lance to gasp sharply when he sees how deep the gash is. Expression grim, Lance places his hands on the wound, familiar blue glow emanating from his hands and cheek marks and covering the entirety of Keith’s forearm. Within seconds, the glow dissolves, leaving Keith’s arm as good as new save for remnants of blood stains which stayed spattered on the dark Marmoran suit.“Thanks.” Keith smiles gratefully.Lance immediately rounds in on him. “Didn’t I tell you to go ahead without me? I could have handled the situation myself!”----------Or, in which Keith never listens and Lance is pissed.Heart of Blades is now a series of standalone one-shots. Set in the same verse as WSHBASISB but way ahead in the future when Keith and Lance have gotten their acts together and are a thing. Minor references to WSHBASISB but can be read on its own.





	Heart of Blades I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Voltron or its characters. This is a fan-work.
> 
> I procrastinated writing the sequel to WSHBASISB by writing this. Not much plot in this one, I just wanted to write the boys being happy and in love with each other.

Slipping quickly into a dark and empty room, Lance moves aside to allow Keith entry and tweaks at the controls to jam the door shut. Once they were both locked safely inside, Lance turns to the other man, who had slid down the wall by the door.

“Let me see that,” Lance demands, kneeling down as his mask de-materializes.

Keith grunts, his own mask fading and releasing the forearm he held in a tight grip, causing Lance to gasp sharply when he sees how _deep_ the gash is. Expression grim, Lance places his hands on the wound, familiar blue glow emanating from his hands and cheek marks and covering the entirety of Keith’s forearm. Within seconds, the glow dissolves, leaving Keith’s arm as good as new save for remnants of blood stains which stayed spattered on the dark Marmoran suit.  

“Thanks.” Keith smiles gratefully.

Lance immediately rounds in on him. “Didn’t I _tell_ you to go ahead without me? I could have handled the situation myself!”

“There were more than twenty hostiles – _twelve_ security droids and at least _ten_ surveillance drones – against just one person. I don’t think so, Lance. I know you’re good but it was too dangerous even for you to deal with on your own.”

“Oh, so _now_ you agree that your taking on an entire fleet of pirate ships last week was overdoing it?”

Keith blinks once.

Twice.

He gets up silently and walks past a gaping Lance, fussing over the old, unused computers in the room and fiddling with some buttons and ports.

Lance’s eyes bug out when he realizes he’s being ignored. He leaps to his feet, incensed.

“No, no, no! You don’t get to do this again, Kogane!”

“We need to get the data before we’re detected. Now’s not the time.”

“Then we _make_ time!”

“Lance, the rebels may be an uncivilised bunch but the might of their force and artillery still poses a risk. Considering the mess we just left behind, it won’t be long before they find us. We need to focus and get out as quickly as we can.”

“Ugh!” Lance makes a face, dissatisfied. “Just two minutes ago, you ignored MY directions! Me! Your Deputy and second-in-command, whose one key purpose in the Blade is to advise my Leader and ensure our mission’s success! And now _you’re_ telling _ME_ to focus?! You risked the operation when you stayed back to help me!”     

“Yeah.”

“Keith! I swear to God, why won’t you ever liste—!”

His words were abruptly cut-off by a pair of lips covering his own and he freezes for all of one second before he gives in, body automatically responding the way it always does; eyelids sliding closed, limbs boneless and mouth pliant as he melts into Keith, all prior thought forgotten.

When they part, Keith rests their foreheads together, shortened breaths mingling and cheeks warm from the heat rising between them, Lance’s Altean marks glowing brightly in the shadows of the dark room. They were pressed together chest-to-chest with Keith’s hands resting lightly on Lance’s sides, just above the weapon holster around his waist; and sometime during the kiss, Lance had looped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“It’s not that I don’t listen,” Keith’s voice is husky against Lance’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I just wanted to make sure you’re safe.”

“Even at the expense of the mission?”

“Even at the expense of the mission,” Keith states, firm. “The war has ended. There is no need for any more sacrifices – we’ve had enough of that. No mission is worth more than an individual, not on my watch. Nobody is dispensable and least of all, _you_.”

Lance’s heart skips a beat. He groans. “Oh God, you’re so dramatic. That was like, poetry to my ears. Am I finally starting to rub off on you?”

“I’m being serious. You could have gotten badly hurt.”

“Keith, we’re dealing with a rebellion, not war! On an underdeveloped planet, no less! Our technology outstrips theirs by miles!”

“There’s no harm with being extra cautious. I won’t forgive myself if I let anything happen to you.” Keith’s eyes burned with fierce determination and Lance knew he meant every word he said.

Lance flushes a deep scarlet, Altean marks practically sparkling now and clashing horribly with his blush. “Dude, when I agreed to date you I never pegged you to be the romantic one—‘’

A sharp beeping resounds, echoing off the walls of the room and making Lance jump. Keith gives him a final squeeze before disentangling from their embrace and going back to the computers. He pulls out a small device from somewhere out of Lance’s line of sight, no doubt containing all the data they needed.

“Okay, I’ve got it. Prepare for—”

BOOM!

Keith and Lance whip around, masks back on instantly, just in time to see several droids bursting through a giant hole in the door which had been blown apart by an explosion. A droid takes aim at Keith with a rifle and fires but Lance is quicker – sword slicing the rifle into half with one hand and pointing a gun at the droid’s face with his other, striking a perfect bulls-eye.

“Acxa, we need an evac!” Lance opens up the call through their suit’s in-built communicators as the droid falls and he sees Keith already in action, having taken down some four to five droids.

“ _Affirmative_!” Acxa responds. _“We’ve identified rebel forces entering the base from all active exits. Ezor and Zethrid are on their way to help with extraction. Rendezvous at Entry Point 1X8-2B.”_

“Roger that!” Lance confirms as he cuts through three drones at the same time. “Hey, Samurai, you heard that?”

“Already on it. Stay on my back! And this time, call for backup if you’re in trouble and I’ll—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Lance interjects hotly and stays close to Keith as they ran through the battle-torn hallway. He swears he could hear laughter coming from the other side of the team’s still-connected communications line, probably from Ezor, but there was no time to call her out. “Watch out, buddy! Enemy shooters on your twelve! I’ll take the ones in the rear!”

“Got it!”

Lance smiles, a steady back pressing against his as they felled their respective targets without hiccup, inwardly whooping with pride at their seamless teamwork. He and Keith really were a great team.

Even if Keith doesn’t always listen.

After all these years and despite mellowing out, there were still instances when Keith allowed emotion to drive his actions – his refusal to listen to Lance earlier being a case-on-point. But after everything they’ve been through, Lance knows better – Keith has his heart in the right place. Deep inside, he was gentle, kind and _protective to a fault_ , especially over the ones he loved. Which happened to affect his ability to make decisions sometimes, for better or for worse, and that was precisely where Lance came in - the foil to Keith's explosive moods.

The thing is, ever since they started dating, Lance found himself on the receiving end of the full-brunt of Keith’s caring side, complicating things a little. It’s still taking some getting used to and Keith can go a tad overboard at times – like how he wouldn’t let Lance do anything deemed remotely ‘unsafe’ lately and Lance had to fight tooth and nail to even be on this mission at all.

It was maddening, yet endearing.

Soon enough, they were crossing the last hallway, Lance shooting down the last of the remaining droids as they crossed over the threshold towards the exits.

“Over here!” a high-pitched voice calls.

Lance spots their rendezvous point just ahead, Ezor and Zethrid already there with an escape pod, standing amongst a pile of completely shattered droids as Ezor waves them over enthusiastically. He was just about to go over when something yanks at him from behind and he flails, falling forward to the ground. He flips around on the floor, ready to challenge his attacker but instead, Keith’s broad back comes into view as he shields Lance with his own body, shooting down a single drone they must have missed earlier with his laser-blaster.

“Careful!” Keith hisses at him urgently.

Lance rolls his eyes, though he knows it can’t be seen from behind the mask. Instead, he gets to his feet and slings one arm around Keith’s neck, smooshing their foreheads together wordlessly in a sort of exasperated head-bump before turning to their other teammates, leaving Keith stunned as Ezor bursts out laughing openly at their Leader.   

Lance has his work cut out for him. While being the second-in-command to an entire organization and handling a wide range of missions can be a handful in itself, nothing was more so than managing a leader _and_ overly-affectionate boyfriend like Keith.

And Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.  

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hyping myself up to stay motivated to write and as a result, this was born, though I'd actually been hoping to work on WSHBASISB's sequel *cries* Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this very self-indulgent piece of fluff! Who knows, I might end up writing more Blade missions for these two and this ends up being a mini-series on its own *cries harder* I'm active on [Tumblr](https://cookiesandklance.tumblr.com/) if anyone's interested in fic updates or just wants to hear me yell about these boys 24/7. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned!


End file.
